Union des Transmuteurs
by Alfgard
Summary: Les Loups et les Humains de Wolf Lake sont en danger de mort. Ils ne sont pas assez forts et doivent trouver des alliés. Qui mieux que d'autres loups ?
1. Prologue

_La peur, nous avions peur._

_Toute notre meute vit dans la peur. Une peur que nous n'avions jamais connue auparavant après des siècles d'existence._

_Déjà une demi-douzaine d'humains a été tuée._

_Au début, nous pensions que c'était l'un d'entre nous qui les tuaient._

_Nous patrouillions, nous flairions des pistes nauséabondes, nous trouvions les cadavres._

_Ceux d'entre nous qui sont les plus violents, et les plus soumis à leurs instincts, ont promis, sur l'honneur et la préservation de la Meute, qu'ils n'étaient pour rien dans ces meurtres._

_Et puis, un de Nos jeunes est mort, il avait voulu lui aussi faire sa patrouille mais il était parti seul. Un de ses amis l'a rattrapé mais trop tard ! Il a alors vu le meurtrier. Ce dernier s'est approché de Thomas, il lui donné une grande claque ce qui l'a obligé à se retransformer en humain. Et l'autre l'a prit à la gorge. Le témoin croyait que c'était pour l'égorger. Puis il comprit, c'était un vampire._

_Ainsi, si nous nous existions, eux aussi. Nous avons faillit ne pas croire Alan, le pauvre enfant. Mais une fois que nous avons commencé à mieux « regarder » les traces, ce fut évident._

_Nous avons essayé de le traquer, les plus forts d'entre-nous ont même tenter de le tuer mais il en a tué deux._

_Nous ne sommes pas assez forts. Notre Alpha Plus a décidé que nous devions trouver d'autres loups dans d'autres contrées._

_C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que chaque nouvel Alpha Plus héritait des connaissances sur les autres créatures surnaturelles. Nous sommes tombés des nues ma compagne et moi. Surtout que John nous a donné pour mission d'aller trouver une tribu de Natifs qui seraient des loups génétiques comme nous mais qui seraient des loups immenses plus gros qu'un ours._

_Nous avons besoin d'eux. D'autres couples iront chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres meutes de loups plus similaires à nous ainsi que des clans de pumas et d'ours._

_Ma compagne Sophia est inquiète car nous devons laisser nos louveteaux à la garde de ma sœur et de ma mère. Depuis leur naissance, elle n'arrive pas à les lâcher d'une minute._

_Je suis un Homme-Loup, je suis Luke Cates et je dois protéger ma meute._


	2. Chapitre 01 : Rencontre

_Ils se trouvaient à l'est de Seattle, auprès d'une petite ville, similaire à la nôtre, Forks. C'étaient des indiens Quileute et leur réserve s'appelait la Push !_

_Sophia et moi prîmes l'avion, une première pour moi. Pas pour Sophia qui avait fait un petit séjour à Florence quelques semaines après sa mutation et notre union physique. Je suis follement amoureux de ma femme. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour arrêter de papillonner d'une fille à l'autre pour lui offrir le style de compagnon qu'elle désirait : un "fidèle". Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir avant d'être TRES fidèle. Je ne regrette rien, ni l'attente, ni mes frustrations. J'ai épousé la meilleure des femmes dans tous les sens du terme, une maîtresse torride, bien plus que celles que j'ai connues, une mère formidable et dévouée, une grande et loyale amie et... la plus magnifique des louves. Elle a un pelage gris très clair et le tour des yeux et des oreilles noirs._

_En fait, j'ai détesté prendre l'avion. Je suis un champion en conduite, j'aurais préféré qu'on y aille en voiture mais John et Ruby ont dit que nous serions trop fatigués pour pouvoir palabrer avec les quileutes. Notre couple Alpha Plus, lui, va organiser des patrouilles avec une quantité de loups plus conséquentes, plus question de binômes. Ils vont aussi envoyer d'autres émissaires vers d'autres transmuteurs, des natifs pour la plupart. Sur toute l'Amérique du Nord, nous sommes que deux meutes de loups transmuteurs blancs._

_L'autre meute est, en fait, née d'une scission entre deux frères jumeaux, dont les parents étaient venus d'Irlande, et qui se sont partagé la meute originelle en deux. Ce sont donc des cousins._

_Arrivé à Seattle, nous avons dû prendre une correspondance pour l'aéroport de Forks. Nous avions bien pensé prendre un vol pour celui des quileutes mais nous avons préféré, nous prendre une voiture et un hôtel dans la petite ville plutôt que dans la réserve. Nous n'étions pas sur notre territoire et nous voulions un lieu "à nous" qui puissent être une sorte de "territoire" sans leurs odeurs lâchées partout._

_Il nous fallut une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour atteindre la Push. Nous nous arrêtâmes près du port. Et nous prîmes la direction du Conseil Tribal._

_C'était un bâtiment très ordinaire, un simple bâtiment de bois, seulement référencé par un totem quileute. Sophia attrapa ma main et je sentis toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis notre départ. Elle ne savait pas me cacher ce qu'elle ressentait et j'aimais cela. C'était une femme limpide et je souhaite qu'elle le reste._

_Nous entrâmes dans les lieux et là, une forte odeur de loups assaillis nos narines. Soit ils étaient là, soient ils y venaient souvent. Ma femme me broya la main. Là, nous vîmes, dans un coin d'accueil envahi de sofas, un vieil amérindien en fauteuil roulant qui conversait avec des plus jeunes que lui devant un café et des muffins d'une taille impressionnante. Sophia se mit à humer l'air, dans une arrière-cuisine, on était en train de tailler de la viande, nous sommes très viande rouge à Wolf Lake._

_Sur un signe de tête de l'ancien, un des jeunes qui avait environ notre âge (vingt/vingt-deux ans) s'approcha de nous, il exhalait une forte odeur de loup. C'était, je pense, bon pour nous. Il s'approchait, en reniflant... notre odeur je pense. Pour un premier contact, il ne prit pas de gants._

"Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bon-Jour, je m'appelle Luke Cates et voici ma femme Sophia !

- Je répète qui êtes-vous ?

_A ces mots, je regardais le vieil homme qui fronçait les sourcils, il avança vers nous avec célérité._

- Excusez mon jeune ami ! Dans sa "bande", on est quelque peu nerveux. Et Bonjour !

- Bill, tu ne les sens peut être pas mais ils en sont !

- Nous en sommes ? _Interrogea Sophia avec candeur._

- Vous n'êtes pas humains ! _Rétorqua le plus jeune natif_

- Si nous sommes humains ! _S'indigna ma femme._

- Certes, mais pas au sens strict du terme, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'Embry aurait dû vous poser comme questions ce serait plutôt : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Et Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, sur notre territoire ?

- Ce sont de bonnes questions et posées avec calme ! _Répondis-je_. Pouvons nous parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ?

- Ici, mon bon monsieur, il n'y pas d'oreilles indiscrètes tout ce qui se dira sur le sujet qui nous intéresses restera entre gens de même compagnie.

_En gros, le vieil homme venait de me dire que nous pouvions parler de notre nature lupine sans crainte que ce soit dévoilé à des non-concernés._

- Venez vous asseoir dans le salon, vous y serez bien ! _Reprit-il_. Embry, va dehors appeler Jacob qu'il appelle Sam.

- D'accord Bill.

_Nous nous asseyâmes dans le coin salon._

- Alors jeunes gens, d'où venez-vous ?

- Nous venons de Wolf Lake, au nord de Spokane.

- Spokane ? J'ai des amis là-bas. Wolf Lake intéressant nom pour une ville.

- Pourrions-nous parler ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ici ?

- Je voudrais bien mais je ne suis pas le "chef" de ceux que vous désirez rencontrer. Car nous sommes bien d'accord, vous êtes des loups qui souhaitez rencontrer des loups.

- Tout à fait, notre meute a des graves soucis et nous venons demander de l'aide.

- Ah oui ? Ne m'exposez pas votre souci, ce sont Jacob et Sam qui doivent recueillir vos informations.

_A ce moment, là, revint Embry._

- J'ai aussi téléphoné aux imprégnées.

- D'accord, merci, Embry. _Répondit Bill qui se retourna vers nous_. Dîtes-moi, je suis très étonné de trouver des morpheurs blancs, comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- Nos ancêtres vivaient dans les forêts d'Irlande, ils étaient déjà "transmuteurs" du temps des celtes. Quand la Grande Famine est arrivée, nos ancêtres sont partis de là-bas, car l'extermination des loups avait commencé. Les hommes ne voulaient plus partager leurs territoires de chasses avec nos ancêtres. Et puis, ils savaient que les forêts américaines étaient immenses et qu'ils y seraient tranquilles.

- Triste histoire de devoir quitter ses terres d'origines.

- Oui, mais cela nous a rendu plus forts, de cette date notre meute a connu un taux de fertilité énorme. Mais à mon tour de vous poser une question. Qu'est-ce qu'une "imprégnée" ?

- Ce sont la plupart du temps des femmes car nos meutes ne sont constituées principalement que d'hommes. Elles sont "destinées" à nos loups, les meilleures qu'il leur faut pour leur descendance, pour faire les meilleurs loups, les plus forts. Ils se prennent d'un amour et d'une dévotion immodérés à leur égard.

- Donc pas de choix ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ? _Intervint Sophia clairement réprobative_.

- Non ! Effectivement... ah tiens, voilà nos chefs de Meute.

_Deux natifs, immenses, frôlant les deux mètres, avec une musculature impressionnante, firent leur entrée. Ils n'étaient vêtus que d'un short et de tennis. Je fus prit d'un sentiment d'infériorité mais le pire d'une envie folle de me soumettre à ces deux alphas. Moi qui était un alpha dans ma meute me sentait très mal à ce constat._

- Jacob, Sam, je vous présente Luke Cates et sa femme Sophia, ils viennent d'une meute du Nord de Spokane. Ils ont des "choses" à nous demander.

- Luke, Sophia, je vous présente mon fils Jacob, et Sam Uley, tous deux alphas de leur propre meute.

_Là-dessus les deux hommes s'approchèrent de nous pour nous serrer la main, ils faillirent les écrabouiller. Jacob fut le premier à parler et apparemment il avait la préséance sur l'autre._

- Et bien, j'ai des tonnes de questions à vous poser sur ce que vous êtes avant tout. Ensuite, nous répondrons aux vôtres.

_C'est ainsi que nous fîmes connaissance avec les loups quileutes. Nous leur apprîmes qui nous étions et nous découvrions tous les mystères autour des quileutes._

* * *

_Je cherche un(e) beta-reader. Merci.  
_


End file.
